Eyes
by Chibi-Cola
Summary: Everywhere Severus goes, eyes are following him. An AmiSeverus oneshot.


Eyes

By Chibi-Cola

_Author Notes: This is an experiment, my friends. I am no big Ami fan, nor a great Severus worshipper, but I like both fair enough. So I wanted to give this a try. _

_For HP, think the Marauders' era. As a warning, there are references to 'Snape's Worst Nightmare' in here (OotP). For BSSM, think no senshi. Ami is a normal Hogwarts student in this (well as far as normal goes at Hogwarts of course...). _

_Last, but not least, I want to apologize in advance for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes you may find in here. English is not my first language and I haven't written fan fiction in quite a long time. I try my best though, and so does spell check!_

* * *

Everywhere Severus goes, eyes are following him. Waiting for the right time to strike. 

It's not like he does not notice them, it's more like he chooses to ignore them. He knows what is coming. He always does, and sometimes he fights back. But most of the time he's tired. Tired of having to go through it again and again, even though he's not like the boy they dislike so much anymore. Tired of defending himself against the last Marauders' joke. Tired of hearing the laughter of his pupils. Even his house mates can sometimes not help but laugh when he's covered in pink goo again. He also knows they secretly respect the way he just sighs and leaves for the showers to wash it off. But they only _show_ their respect when he calls muggle-born students mudbloods, when he tries out his newest self written spell on a first year.

It are those times when Severus feels worst.

Because they all think he likes it. But he doesn't, not anymore anyway. There might have been a time when he basked in their respect and attention, but that was before he met _her_. To him, it seems ages ago.

_She_ is a Ravenclaw student. The word intelligent does suit her very well, as she probably never had lower than an A on a test. It's not all about learning books from A to Z with her, too. She really understands it, she grasps the bones of the matter and it impresses him to no end. But her intelligence isn't what caught his eye. Even her hair, blue as water paled in comparison to her smile.

He realises it sounds cliché, even to his own ears, but it is her smile that makes him realise that the Marauders are just little boys, fending off some energy on their favourite victim: him. Whenever they try and succeed in making his hair purple and glittery, he thinks of her smile and somehow can find the self control to just walk away. He doesn't even think about telling her that, but it's the truth. It's the truth and he's proud of it, too.

* * *

Everywhere Severus goes, eyes are following him. Looking out for him. 

He doesn't notice it, really. It's not like she's that sneaky, or perfectioned the art of looking out for people that well, it's just that he's busy with other things. She knows he's scanning the room for the Marauders or other potential attackers, but it seems like he never considers her eyes a thread. She remembers one time, when Gina Boot caught her looking anxiously at Severus, that one infamous time he was covered in pink goo.

"_That's totally improper, the way you are looking at Snape, Ami!" _The blonde had snapped, and she had feared that in no time everybody would know about her and Severus. But then Boot had added that she was supposed to laugh, which she didn't - of course. So after that, whenever she watches him she makes sure nobody notices, especially gossiping girls.

She often tries to think of things to distract the Marauders with. It's hard, mostly because James and Sirius can't seem to like anything else than pestering Severus. Still, she can't help but to like the Marauders, who are always nice enough to her. It's just that if they would ever find out about her and Severus they would probably freak. Severus knows that, too, so he forces her to tell nobody.

"_Not a soul,_" he says, "_not a soul, Ami. Not even Lily."_

She knows he has changed from the mudblood-hating boy to something..._more_, but she also understands and respects his wishes.

* * *

Everywhere Severus goes, eyes are following him. Watching intensely. 

They sit together and she's content with watching him. He likes to tell her she's pretty and smart. She likes to tell him he has changed so much, to which he replies that he has indeed.

"_Thanks to you, Ami,"_ he smiles, _"you showed me how life can be different from what it used to be." _In reply, she smiles as well and embraces him. And it's true.

Because of her, he learned to appreciate muggleborn students, as she is one. He does not find joy in calling them mudbloods any more, for it would mean she is one too. He will never, _never_ call her something that foul.

Because of her, he learned to shrug off the teasing – most of the time. He can't help himself sometimes, but he tries. He has learned from that one time in their Fifth Year, after their OWL's. It's his worst memory, as he calls her best friend a mudblood in one moment of anger and embarrassment. He remembers her face best, the disbelief written on it hurt him more than her angry screams later. But he can not help but agree with her.

Because of her, he tries to hide it all. His house mates tell him all about the rising Dark Lord, and he is scared for her. In his mind it's best to keep up the façade. He tries to blend in with his house mates when they tell about their latest meetings with the Dark Lord. He does not find joy in them, nor does he agree with their views, but he's convinced that having connections with them will keep her save later, when things might turn out bad. Because of _her_ he's awfully good at legilimency.

Because of her.

His Ami.

* * *

_End _

_Aak! I don't know if I like it all! It's the first in a long row of fruitless tries that works, though, but I wish it had turned out longer.  
__Constructive criticism would be very much appreciated!_


End file.
